valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 38
.png |start jst=12:00 June 24 2019 |end jst=22:59 June 29 2019 |dp day 1 start = 8:00 June 26 2019 |dp day 1 end = 22:59 June 26 2019 |dp day 2 start = 8:00 June 29 2019 |dp day 2 end = 22:59 June 29 2019 | Toffy |Rank Reward Individual Point Reward | Lunar Skirt |Rank Reward | Terurun |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Kaho |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Stylish Terurun |Amalgamation | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Frog Princess |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Karin |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 38th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of Fantasy Love and Battle Maiden Training Ground events. The 38th Alliance Bingo Battle has begun! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Schedule 12:00 on June 24th ー 22:59 on June 29th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. *1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 *2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) *3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) *Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■New reward LR MAIDEN added From this event, LR MAIDEN has been added as a 200,000 points individual point reward and top 100 ranking reward! Obtain an LR MAIDEN and evolve an LR! ■Double Point Days! *8:00 June 26th to 22:59 June 26th (JST) *8:00 June 29th to 22:59 June 29th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■Individual Rank Reward New LR TOFFY has been added!! Obtain TOFFY by getting in to the top 500 rank or accumulating 40,000 points! In addition, get in the top 300 rank and you can earn the Hairdress rebirth material for GLR SHIZUKU! ※The ranking rewards for the 38th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after June 29th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. In addition, amalgamate GUR TERURUN with the SKIRT material that can be earned as a top 2000 ranking reward, and she will become GUR TERURUN. ■New Cards LR TOFFY *Spring Rain Lv.10 (Max) • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance Activations: 2 *【Autoskill】 • Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance Activations: 2 GUR TERURUN *Terurun Rainbow Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 40% DMG 11 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 2 *【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack Activations: 1 ■Ring Exchange Previous exclusive events cards have been reissued! ※For more details, please refer to the"About the Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Individual Point Reward You can obtain of Heroics ×1 as a 1,000 points and 50,000 point reward! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA, UR BELL and other great rewards! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For further details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■Round Ranking Reward Rings increased! During the 38th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings will be increased! *Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! *Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ※Participation Requirements You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 38th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on July 8th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times